Off-road tractors are well known vehicles used for various applications, for example tractor pulling contests, farming and hauling loads over off-road terrain. Proper traction between the off-road tractor and the ground is desirable. Increased traction is particularly desired for plowing fields and tractor pulling contests. Tractor pulling contests are competitive events which include pulling a weighted sled over off-road terrain. One objective of tractor pulling is to pull the sled over the greatest distance. Each tractor pulls the weighted sled as far as it can, usually until the rear tractor wheels slip and loose traction with the ground. Accordingly, increased traction between the tractor, specifically the rear tractor wheels, and the ground terrain is desired. Increased traction can result in any given tractor pulling the weighted sled a greater distance than the pulling distance with lesser traction. Increased traction can also prevent the tractor wheels from slipping and getting stuck in the ground, for example when plowing a field.
Increased traction may also be desirable for operating an off-road tractor during other applications. Farming operations or hauling loads over off-road terrain, such as hard ground, soft ground, muddy ground conditions, and rough terrain are some examples of various ground conditions in which enhanced traction may be desired.